


Elements : A story of friendship

by That_Pure_Power



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto Friendship, Slow Build, Smut, alternate universe - legend of korra, pre established friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Pure_Power/pseuds/That_Pure_Power
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is the new avatar from the northern water tribe, but living in Republic City. Brought up in a middle class society, he decides to take the important trip to conquer the elements at 16 years old. Accompanied with his best friend and talented martial arts fighter, Nanase Haru, Firebender prodigy Rin Matsuoka and Famous earth Yamazaki Sousuke, Makoto sets out to become the next Avatar in a world that is soon about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elements : A story of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hi! This is my first Fanfic, don't be too harsh (but feedback is greatly appreciated)
> 
> See end for more.
> 
> P.S I can't grasp honorifics just quite well, I won't include them until later or not at all. But I will keep the last name communication between (most characters)
> 
> Even though it's a fanfic in the avatar universe, modern day technology has finally caught up (cell phones)

Chapter I : the beginning

 

"Makoto Tachibana, where do I start?" an old and wise lady once said.

 

"Please grandmother! Can we hear the story of Tachibana again?" the children cried in unison. It was a famous story, one that captivated the world, one that was inspiring for teams looking for a way to bond. It didn't start out like that though. Not at all.

 

"Alright, it started a long time ago, in a restaurant that specialised in seafood"...

 

 

"Haruka, you should eat other types of seafood every once in a while." Makoto pouted. He was just upset that his best friend was limiting his food options when there are much better types of food out there.  _will the man eat shrimp once in a while?  it's the best seafood out there!_ Makoto thought, but he admitted defeat and haru devoured his glorified mackerel.

 

"Tachibana!" called out Makoto's father, "you should eat, it's a big day tomorrow!" 

"yeah, it's gonna be crazy" Makoto mumbled. The man was in stress mode, planning the 'excursion' for months. He finished his seafood curry in seconds, then ran home to continue planning. This repeated for almost 5 straight months. it's a wonder he didn't gain any fat! "Father, i'm going home to have a rest and see Vendaval"

"Alright makoto, be safe." said his father.

 

and with that, Makoto and Haru left the little restaurant and walked back to Makoto's place. A 3 bedroom apartment with extra living quarters for Vendaval, Makoto's pet cat. Despite cats despising the water, Vendaval was a proficient swimmer and helped Makoto with basic waterbending when he was a little child.

 

*beep beep beep* 

 

Haru picks up his cell and finds out its Rin, his boyfriend for 2 years

 

"hello"

" Haru-chan! come meet me at the pier by the bridge next to my house!" Rin says with impressive speed in his voice.

" what?"

" Meet me at the pier, you know which one" 

\--- rin hangs up --- 

 

"ugh, that rin can be so confusing" Haru complains "but I do still love the guy to pieces" "just as much as mackerel, if only i could combine the two togeth----"

 

Haru stopped before finishing his words, cupping his hands over his mouth.

 

"wowwwww Haru-chan, that's a new one, you want a merman with shark teeth?" " I mean, you do you, but don't you get intimidated with those jaws?"

... ... ...

 

Haru says nothing, knowing that Makoto is teasing,  _if only Makoto didn't chat with Nagisa often, Nagisa wouldn't have all this cheekyness stored in this gentle giant._

 

Before either notice, makoto rushes into someone. Immediately, Makoto lowers himself into a very deep bow, desperately asking for forgiveness. "it's alright Tachibana, don't bother, it's just a little hit" a deep, alluring voice muttered.

 

"Yamazak-- Sousk- hey Yamazaki-san! I didn't see you there, im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry im so sorry"

 

Yamazaki didn't believe how many apologies a person could spit out "Tachibana, relax, it's fine." he says. Makoto immediately goes off on a small conversation, allowing Haru to walk past, he didn't like Yamazaki all too much. "see you later Makoto" Haru murmured, but he knew that he wouldn't hear.

"Sousuke, how was your day, what have you been doing, what's going on!?" a waterfall of words gushed out of the olive haired boy's mouth, none of which the taller man comprehended. He was too busy looking at the rosy cheeks of 'Mr. green eyes and glasses', he didn't notice the green eyed man's questions "yes, cool yeah" was all he responded with.  _Shit I must have looked like a fool there, what were you thinking Sousuke, getting distracted with Makoto won't help that the fact that you're going on a trip with him soon, don't get sexually frustrated already_

 

"Makoto, for the 100th time, call me sousuke" 

 

"fine, well, I guess i'll see you tomorrow at my place then Sousuke, don't be late!" 

"mmph" was all that Sousuke could say. as he attempts to come into a hug, Makoto completely misses the point and gives him a handshake instead.

 

"it was, and still is the most awkward thing you could possibly imagine, thank god I wasn't there, or I would have been so annoyed on how oblivious those two were, AND STILL ARE!" - cried the old lady, her scarlet hair filled with life and warmth. despite the fact that she was shouting just recently.

 

"sorry Miss Gou" Mr and Mr Yamazaki-Tachibana called out from the kitchen. "Mako stop it, give me the knife" 

" I won't hurt you Sou, just let me cut onions!" 

"If i start tearing up, I will pound you so hard you can't walk for a week." Sousuke dropped his voice on that last part, and affectionately kisses Makoto before resuming his cooking.

 

" That's it for now, I'll tell you more tomorrow, run along now kids, i'm cutting it there for now."

 

" Ok grandma, we can't wait for the next time you tell us the story!"

 

in all the adult's minds in the room, namely Sousuke, Makoto, Gou, Rin, Haru, and two other people. They all thought the same thing before resuming their mundane chores for the late morning.  _Just wait, it's about to get crazy,  from here on out._ minus 2 people, one was thinking about strawberry shortcake and the other was thinking about butterflies.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my first fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it and stay for more. I'm planning a weekly schedule of Tuesdays (I live in Asia so Monday in USA) and Saturdays, with occacionall updates when I feel like it, (those won't be normal, and if they do, its most likely Friday)
> 
> So if it wasn't clear, Gou is retelling the story to younger children, the kids are not that young, but old enough to understand what sexual relationships are. But enjoy the little time with grandma so they spend it like younger kids.
> 
> Credit to Miss_Murdered for "Mr Green Eyes and Glasses" from Rush Hour Crush. I loved that story to death =D
> 
> P.S Vendaval is spanish for Gale, I like to spice things up with another language that I can speak, keep an eye out for other languages in later chapters.
> 
> P.P.S Who's the other character in the story that I won't mention by name?


End file.
